


We're stars' reflections

by Mikhail



Series: Return&Rekindle [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Některé věci přijdou, až když to nejméně čekáte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're stars' reflections

Valentine byl mrtvý, svět zase pro jednou v bezpečí a dokonce zvládl i zářez se Švédskou princeznou. Dalších pár dní se pro Eggsyho i všechny ostatní Kingsmany nesl ve znamení krocení chaosu, ale potom? Potom se objevil čas na přemýšlení.  
Dveře Harryho domu se tiše otevřely a rozvířily prach, který se za těch pár týdnů usadil. Eggsy chvilku váhal, než vstoupil dovnitř. Čekal, že si bude připadat nepatřičně, ale mýlil se. V domě vládlo téměř dokonalé ticho, přerušované jen tikáním hodin a vzdáleným šumem světa venku. Ani nevěděl, proč se zul, než šel dál - možná ze zvyku, možná mu to přišlo správné. Prošel prakticky celé spodní patro, než se posadil na pohovku v obýváku a upřel oči na křeslo, ve kterém Harry během jeho návštěv sedával. Až teď, celé týdny po oné události, si začal plně uvědomovat, co se stalo. Co všechno se stalo. Jistě, viděl Harryho berserk v tom zapadlém kostele v Kentucky, a viděl i ústí hlavně zbraně, kterou Valentine namířil na Harryho hlavu. Viděl to, téměř jako vlastníma očima, které teď zavřel.   
Nechtěl na to vzpomínat, opravdu si nechtěl znovu vybavit poslední slova a chvíle svého mentora. Ostatně, sem sice vzpomínat přišel, ale na to, co bylo předtím, na to dobré a vlastně i na to horší. Přál si, aby to celé byla jen noční můra, aby se probudil na Harryho pohovce, zatímco Kingsman sám bude sedět naproti, snad se sklenkou něčeho ostřejšího v ruce. Bez nejmenších pochyb by se vzdal svých zásluh a svého povýšení mezi agenty, jen kdyby to znamenalo, že se tahle jedna událost nestala.   
Možná, že měl talent a přesvědčení, a snad byl i dobrým agentem, ale ve srovnání s Galahadem si i on sám bolestivě uvědomoval, že se sotva vymanil z označení ‚dítě‘. Harry byl přítel, a byl to nejlepší přítel, jakého Eggsy za svůj život poznal. Možná mu bylo dost na to, aby mohl být jeho otec - koneckonců s ním i pracoval, ale Eggsy ho nikdy nevnímal jako otcovskou figuru. Vždyť kdo by zatáhl svého syna do podniku, jakým byla tajná služba maskovaná za luxusní prodejnu s pánskou módou. Harry byl přítel a byl ještě něco víc. Jenže na tohle si mladý Kingsman zakázal myslet od chvíle, kdy si to uvědomil.  
Trávil se starším agentem hodně času, snad i víc než ostatní rekruti se svými mentory. Nejdřív k němu přistupoval s maximální obezřetností, za každým gestem čekal nějaký trik, postupně mu ale začal důvěřovat a zlom nastal ve chvíli, kdy si v té samé místnosti, ve které teď seděl, otevřeli lahev vína. První z mnoha. Zatímco Harry snášel alkohol bez větších obtíží, Eggsymu se rozvázal jazyk někde po první lahvi. A začal se vyptávat na věci, které ho skutečně zajímaly, zatímco odpovídal na otázky, které zajímaly Harryho. A tak se stalo, že ne zcela úmyslně (a možná, že ani ne tak neúmyslně) ten večer vylezl ze skříně. "Kdo by se spokojil jen s půlkou možností, když u domácího týmu je na co koukat, chápeš?" Ještě teď ho na zlomek vteřiny polil pot, když si vzpomněl, co řekl. Harry se na něj překvapeně zadíval, než se usmál a mlčky přikývl.  
Nikdy potom už na tohle téma řeč nepřišla a tak si Eggsy svůj... hlubší zájem o Harryho zkrátka nechal pro sebe. Kdyby o tom ale někdo věděl a zeptal by se, zda toho lituje, asi by řekl, že ne. Věděl, že kdyby mohl vrátit čas zpátky, zachoval by se stejně, protože nechtěl riskovat uvolněnou atmosféru, která panovala při jejich setkáních. Neměl pocit, že zrovna tohle je nějaká nevyřešená záležitost, kterou by nutně potřeboval uzavřít, a kvůli Harryho smrti nemohl, jen si přál s ním strávit více času.  
Otevřel oči, smířen s tím, že Harry je zkrátka pryč a nikdy se nevrátí. Nebolelo to o nic míň, ale aspoň měl teď pocit, že se s ním rozloučil, jak nejlépe mohl.

Merlin za ním přišel se záhadným úkolem o dva měsíce poději - globální politický cirkus destabilizovaný úmrtím mnoha vysokých činitelů mnoha států se trochu srovnal, Eggsy byl oficiálně jmenován novým Galahadem (jakkoliv protestoval) a měl za sebou prvních pár sólových misí. Když dostal jednoduchou obálku se slovy, že veškeré instrukce najde uvnitř, Eggsyho to překvapilo. Obvyklý postup zahrnoval alespoň dvouhodinovou schůzku s detailním probráním všeho, co se mise týkalo, až dokud všichni zúčastnění neusnuli.  
Obálka obsahovala nejnudnější sbírku instrukcí, s jakou se dosud setkal. Byl to vlastně seznam úkonů a jejich časová posloupnost. Měl dojet na letiště Heathrow, vyzvednout ‚balíček‘ od kurýra, a zavézt ho… když si přečetl uvedenou adresu, svraštil obočí a zmateně se zadíval na Merlina. Adresa odkazovala k Harryho domu a už jen myšlenka, že by do něj vešel někdo jiný, kromě Eggsyho, v něm vyvolávala absurdní pocit hněvu. Dům patřil organizaci a ta ho samozřejmě nenechá ležet ladem, tolik mu bylo jasné, ale přesto se teď, když na to zjevně došlo, musel držet, aby neřekl jejich kouzelníkovi něco, čeho by záhy litoval. Neodvažoval se promluvit nahlas, jen přikývl, a odešel.   
Když seděl o pár hodin později za volantem nenápadného černého vozu, říkal si, proč to padlo zrovna na něj. Možná, že to byla zkouška, jestli se vyrovnal s Harryho smrtí, proč by jinak nenechali odvézt ‚balíček‘ – ať už to bylo cokoliv – někoho z administrativy? Jen zavrtěl hlavou, než vyrazil do hustého večerního provozu. Kolony se takřka nehýbaly, jen světla nespočtu aut se mihotala a ztrácela v záři okolních neonů. Londýn nikdy nespal a v některých čtvrtích bylo po setmění více světla než ve dne.   
Vystoupil u terminálu o dobré dvě hodiny později, v duchu ještě děkoval komukoliv, kdo zamaskoval jejich služební auto jako Londýnský taxík. Parkování u letiště bylo devátým kruhem pekla. Teď už jen zbývalo počkat na záhadného kurýra. Protože ve svém zadání neměl žádné detaily, předpokládal, že kurýr bude vědět, jak Eggsy vypadá a najde si ho sám. A tak se i stalo.  
Galahad se líně rozhlížel po hale plné proudících lidí, nikdy ale nepolevil v ostražitosti. Stejně tak jako test emoční stability to mohl být průběžný test jeho schopností. Cítil na sobě něčí pohled, leč záměrně se vyhýbal pohledu tím směrem. Ostatně ve svém na míru šitému modrému obleku (a byl to tentýž, v jakém porazil Valentina a zachránil svět, díky tomu byl jeho oblíbený), vypadal setsakra dobře; klidně na něj mohl koukat někdo, komu se zkrátka líbil. Když ale pocit nepolevil ani po minutě, rozhodl se odpovědět na výzvu a otočil hlavu. Ztuhnul. Soudě dle výrazu v tváři a křečovitého držení těla, na tom byl pozorovatel zhruba stejně.  
"No to si děláš prdel," vydechl Eggsy nevěřícně.  
"Slovník..." napomenul ho zcela automaticky jeho mentor, jako už tolikrát.  
Harry se sotva vzpamatoval z nastalého šoku, když se na něj Eggsy vrhnul. Po více než dvou měsících předstírané smrti nečekal, že by mu mladší muž padl kolem krku, a to se také nestalo. Místo toho ho v Londýně přivítala rána pěstí do žaludku. Kdyby ho Eggsy nepodepřel, velmi pravděpodobně by se zlomil z pase, ale zdálo se, že jakkoliv byl v tu chvíli nestabilní, stále si uvědomoval, kde je a kým je.   
"Dovolím si navrhnout, abychom pokračování naší debaty přesunuli na nějaké vhodnější místo," pronesl Harry střídmě do Eggsyho ucha. Nový Galahad přikývl, načež odvedl svůj ‚balíček‘ k autu. Chtěl poslat Harryho do hajzlu, chtěl mu říct, že mu na nějakou debatu sere, že je sprostej lhář, když ho... je všechny, nechal celou dobu věřit, že ho Valentine dostal. Nic z toho ale neřekl. Lomcoval s ním vztek, díky kterému svíral volant tak pevně, že z toho nepochybně bude mít pár mozolů, a fakt, jak moc Harry zklamal jeho důvěru, bolel jako čert; jenže ještě nad všemi těmi negativními emocemi čnělo to, jak moc byl rád, že je Harry naživu. Cítil, že ho v očích pálí slzy, ale rezolutně si zakázal uronit byť jedinou.   
Za celou jízdu nepromluvili ani slovo. Tušil, že starší muž toho bude mít na srdci hodně, ale respektuje, že se Eggsy s nastalou situací potřebuje aspoň trochu srovnat.  
„Pojď dovnitř, Eggsy,“ promluvil Harry, když zastavili před jeho domem.   
„Prosím,“ dodal, když se mladší muž neměl ani k vystoupení z auta, ani k odpovědi.  
Eggsy nechtěl. Opravdu, opravdu nechtěl, ale tváří v tvář člověku, který pro něj tolik znamenal a u něhož nevěřil, že ho ještě někdy uvidí, nedokázal odmítnout, stejně jako předtím nedokázal nahlas vyjádřit svůj vztek. Beze slova vypnul motor a vystoupil ven. V chladném vzduchu byla cítit voda. 

Harry se ho ani nezeptal, jestli chce čaj; rovnou ho udělal. Teď už dobrých deset minut seděli v naprostém tichu v obýváku. Eggsy necítil sebemenší potřebu něco říkat, vlastně ho ani moc nezajímalo, proč ho jeho mentor spolu s Merlinem udržovali tak dlouho v nevědomosti, zkrátka to udělali a utrpení, kterým si čerstvý Kingsman za ty dva měsíce prošel, nic neodčiní. Měl pochopení pro spoustu věcí a občas nasazoval svůj život, aniž by vlastně přesně věděl proč, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že kdyby si Harryho nepustil k tělu tak blízko, tak by se s celou situací vyrovnal lépe, ale do toho nikomu nic nebylo.   
„Eggsy?“ opatrné oslovení ho vytrhlo z přemýšlení. Otočil se na Harryho a na moment, jeden krátký okamžik, mu spadla doposud pečlivě udržovaná maska. Nevěděl, kterou z mnoha emocí v jeho očích Harry zahlédl, ale zjevně to stačilo na to, aby druhý agent zalapal po dechu.   
„Ani nevím, kde začít. Omlouvám se ti za to, čím sis musel kvůli mně projít, nebylo to fér, neměl jsem to dělat,“ začal, a zněl při tom přesvědčivě. Jako kdyby mu skutečně bylo líto, že ho zradil, že ho nechal dva měsíce na dně.   
„Proč já?“ vypravil ze sebe přeci jenom Galahad.  
„To byl Merlinův nápad… a jak sis asi domyslel, nic mi o tom neřekl. Nevěděl jsem, že pošle na letiště tebe, kdybych to věděl…“ evidentně se snažil zodpovědět Eggsyho otázku, jak nejlépe dovedl, jen aby se neponořili do dalšího mlčení.  
„Kdybys to věděl, tak co?“ dotázal se o něco ostřeji.  
„Tak bych mu řekl, aby to nedělal. Chtěl jsem… chtěl jsem, aby ti to řekl on, aby ti řekl všechno, co se stalo, proč jsem se nemohl vrátit dřív, proč nesměl nikdo vědět, že jsem naživu. To poslední, co jsem chtěl, bylo přivodit ti infarkt,“ pousmál se v pokusu alespoň trochu vylepšit atmosféru.  
Eggsyho postupně opouštěla zlost a na její místo se vkrádalo opětovné uvědomění, jak moc mu Harry scházel. Nikdy mu to neodpustí, tolik věděl, ale zároveň nedokázal nadále předstírat, že všechno co cítí je zrazená důvěra, vztek a zklamání. Zatnul zuby, aby se v tu chvíli zkrátka nesesypal.  
„Už… už bych měl jít. Je pozdě,“ vyhrkl, a spěšně se zvedl, aby mohl zahájit rychlý ústup. Na tohle nebyl připravený a jeho sebeovládání nebylo nekonečné. Harry se zvedl spolu s ním, což vyústilo v lehce komickou scénku, ve které se Eggsy pokusil zkrátka utéct, aniž by to tak ale vypadalo.  
Nepovedlo se mu to. Měl tušit, že Harrymu neunikne, byť nevěděl, proč by se ho starší muž vůbec pokoušel zastavit.  
„Eggsy,“ zaúpěl Kingsman, než ho dohnal na chodbě a pevně ho objal. Mladík měl na moment pocit, že se dusí, než si uvědomil, že jen zadržuje dech. Fyzický kontakt ho natolik vyvedl z míry, že tam jen tak stál a nechal se tisknout k Harrymu. K Harrymu, kterého, kdyby měl koule si to přiznat, snad i miloval. Veškerý výcvik, všechny ty roky sebeovládání, a nakonec mu to nebylo k ničemu, když ho někdo objal. Bez přemýšlení objetí opětoval a zabořil tvář do klop perfektně střiženého šedého obleku, který měl druhý muž na sobě.   
„Chyběls mi,“ vypravil ze sebe tak tiše, jak jen mohl, a bál se každého dalšího slova, které by z něj Harry mohl vymámit.   
„Omlouvám se,“ promluvil stejně tiše Harry, aniž by sevření povolil.  
„Seš hajzl,“ zaskučel, „stačí… stačí pár hezkejch slov a… a chtěl bych ti to odpustit.“  
„To si nezasloužím, a upřímně ani nevím, jestli můžeš, Eggsy.“ Podvědomě ho hladil po zádech.  
„Pusť mě, prosím tě, pusť mě,“ žadonil Galahad, neschopen ho od sebe zkrátka odstrčit a udělat to, co měl udělat už dřív – zdrhnout a někde o samotě se vypořádat se svým neuspokojeným citovým životem.  
„Ne. Už toho vyhýbání a schovávání bylo příliš,“ prohlásil Harry, zjevně pevně rozhodnut. Eggsy byl v další vteřině vmanévrován a přitisknut ke zdi, bez možnosti úniku, i kdyby se o něj aktivně pokusil. Jeho tepová frekvence se dala bez nadsázky přirovnat k situaci, kdy stál obklíčen ve Valentinově skalním doupěti.  
„Eggsy, já vím, co se ti honí hlavou. A vím to už dlouho, déle, než je přijatelné,“ promluvil a v mladším muži by se krve nedořezal. Harry nemohl vědět. Nemohl. Eggsy byl tak opatrný, vážil každé slovo, každý pohyb.  
„Ne, neudělals žádnou chybu. Ale neměls trénink, a když člověk ví, co hledat, tak to zkrátka vidí. Nebyl jsem to já, kdo na to přišel, já jsem v tomhle nikdy nebyl dobrý,“ pousmál se Harry, zatímco se díval do šokovaných modrých očí před sebou.  
„Merlin. Merlin vidí všechno a je jen málo věcí, které neví. Musím přiznat, že jeho otázka, zda spolu něco máme, mě značně překvapila.“ Nepřestával se usmívat, jakoby doufal, že tím trochu uvolní napětí, které z Galahada vyzařovalo.  
„Nevím… nevím o čem to mluvíš,“ pokusil se zachránit své karty, ačkoliv věděl, že Harry už je všechny viděl.  
Když ho Harry poprvé políbil, nevěděl co dělat. Stát a nedělat nic by ale rozhodně nebylo gentlemanské, a tak se sebral alespoň na to, aby nečekanou pozornost opětoval. Zkratovanou myslí mu proběhla jen jediná myšlenka: že nakonec to je přesně ten typ filmu.

**Author's Note:**

> Doporučený poslech: LAMB - [As Satellites Go By](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIGzrAlilZY)


End file.
